


Tony Stark | "I'm laughing, I'm crying, it feels like I'm dying"|

by rip1009



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip1009/pseuds/rip1009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>video concept: character study: Tony Stark<br/>music: Melanie Martinez - Pity Party & intro Hannibal Lecter from NBC's "Hannibal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark | "I'm laughing, I'm crying, it feels like I'm dying"|

video concept: character study: Tony Stark  
music:Melanie Martinez - Pity Party & intro Hannibal Lecter from NBC's "Hannibal"  
clips: Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Avengers, Avengers Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War

made by: RIP1009   
tumblr: http://ioananix.tumblr.com/post/14993...  
Vimeo: https://vimeo.com/181385995

inspiration for this video: “You compare yourself to the evil you know. Ask yourself if you’re that bad yet, or will the truly good people in the world allow you to fight on their side for a while longer?...Me too.”  
from "Tripwires" by [Mandarou](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7262188/chapters/17546578) (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7262...)

........................................­...............................  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CLIPS/IMAGES/VIDEOS OR MUSIC THAT IS USED. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED. MADE IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES.  
........................................­...............................  
Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.


End file.
